The OAIC will develop a comprehensive Demonstration and Information Dissemination Project (DIDP), building on liaisons with established projects at the University of Michigan (UM). The DIDP staff will collaborate with the training and education staff affiliated with the Geriatrics Center, the Michigan Alzheimer's Disease Research Center, the Geriatric Research, Education and Clinical Center at the Ann Arbor VAMC, and the Office of Educational Resources and Research, Department of Postgraduate Medicine and Health Professions Education. The overall goal of the Project will be to disseminate information to health care professionals throughout Michigan and the Midwest region. The specific aims are to: (1) design, implement, and evaluate educational programs based on the findings of OAIC's Intervention Development Studies, for an interdisciplinary audience of health care practitioners (e.g., physicians, nurses, social workers) providing care for older adults, including ethnically diverse older adults and (2) design, implement, and evaluate workshops, based on the "train the trainer" model, to prepare health care professionals to serve as trainers for health care professionals in their community agencies.